Overlord Compilation Movie 01 Bonus
The Pleiades Day is a short story in the Overlord series. It was released on February 25, 2017, as a complimentary gift as part of the newly released recap film, Overlord: The Undead King. Main Summary A story describing the casual day of the Pleiades during their off time in the Sorcerer Kingdom of Nazarick. Full Summary Yuri Alpha has been training Tuareninya Veyron in preparation for her eventual role as Head Maid in E-Rantel. Though the human girl had passed Yuri's training course, Sebas Tian insisted Tuare undergo further repetition and instruction. The reason being Tuare was accepted by Ainz Ooal Gown on Sebas Tian‘s behalf and does not wish to shame his master for any mistakes Tuare might make, for they would reflect badly on the Sorcerer Kingdom and Ainz. After ending training for the day, Yuri discovers that she has no more assignments for the day. Unable to find any relation from this, she heads back to her shared quarters where Lupusregina Beta and Narberal Gamma have also retired for the day. Yuri, still tense over her lack of work, criticizes her sisters for their brevity until Ainz summons Yuri to his chambers on the 9th Floor. When she arrives she learns that Ainz's bathing attendant Miyoshi was taken by Solution Epsilon, who refuses to acknowledge her crime or reveal the former's location. He asks her to compel the truth out of her sister, to which Yuri complies. Solution cracks under pressure before her elder sister, crying stating she stole Miyoshi because she was jealous of the Sapphire Slime for having the duty of personally cleaning Ainz's body, and asks why wasn't she given the duty. Ainz manages to calm her down, stating he was not mad at her, but feels that such duties were beneath her as a battle maid and as a daughter of his comrade. After Solution returns Miyoshi and is dismissed, Ainz confides to Yuri he had failed to take Solution's feelings into consideration. To prevent similar situations from happening with the other Pleiades, Ainz resolves to divine their desires and grievances they wished to address. He decides to personally question Lupusregina Beta and Narberal Gamma, while he tasks Yuri to make queries to the rest of her sisters: CZ2I28 Delta and Entoma Vasilissa Zeta. To locate her sisters to contacts her sister, Aureole Omega, for their locations. After learning Shizu is on the 6th Floor, she heads there only to run into Aura Bella Fiora, who gladly guides Yuri to Shizu, who is hugging a Spear Needle with her body. Apologizing to Aura for Shizu' behavior, Yuri attempts to extract the automaton from the beast, only to have her sister grip more tightly causing the Spear Needle pain. Shizu finally relented when Yuri declared she was under orders from Ainz. It's revealed that Shizu wishes to have a pet of her own, and Yuri decides to remedy this problem, by promising to relay her wish to Ainz. Both sisters then transport themselves to the surface, where they find Entoma standing guard at the cabin. Yuri questions Entoma about any desires or needs she wished to be filled. Entoma eagerly wishes to be given an area where she could spin her own personal permanent web so that she could trap prey. With all her remaining sisters wishes accounted for, Yuri returns to her master's side, relaying their wishes. Ainz thanks her for her diligence and offers her another task that he wishes addressed. After rummaging through the NPCs suggestions, Ainz selected one who proposed building an orphanage in E-Rantel. He wishes Yuri to take on the task, who eagerly agrees as it was her suggestion. Ainz promises to have all the Sorcerer Kingdom's resources at her disposal and offers to give her any members of the Great Tomb of Nazarick to assist her. Yuri selects Pestonya Shortcake Wanko and Nigredo to be her assistants, freeing the two from confinement. After Yuri leaves Ainz' chamber, Lupusregina and Narberal dispel their invisibility, revealing they were in the room when Ainz made his decision. It revealed that the two made the request to Ainz to assign Yuri more work in order to make their sister more fulfilled and also possibly to get Yuri off their backs during their time off. Trivia * Included with the movie was a pamphlet containing the Pleaides Day side-story. * Tuareninya Veyron's character stat page is the only character page not numbered. * Aureole Omega is shown speaking for the first time. * Included within the pamphlet was a sheet containing small bios on some of the Dragon Lords. Gallery Category:Side Stories